


Loyalty

by dieslaudata



Series: A Kiss on the Hand [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubcon Kissing, Ficlet, M/M, Oaths & Vows, Public Humiliation, hand-kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieslaudata/pseuds/dieslaudata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ford swears his loyalty to Bill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalty

“I swear my loyalty to you,” Ford declared, on his knees, in front of the gathered crowd that consisted of his family, the remaining townsfolk, and Bill’s underlings, his group of freaks that Ford belonged to now.

Of course Bill had to turn it into a spectacle. It was the punishment for trying to trick him, for not accepting his offer first chance he got. As if defiling his mind again hadn’t been enough. Now he wanted to take away his dignity, too.

And his humanity. Ford shuddered as he took a closer look at the grotesque throne Bill was sitting on. Even the adult inhabitants of Gravity Falls were barely bigger than his thumb.

“Hmm, not good enough,” Bill said. “I don’t think your brother heard you, what with those brats screaming his ears off. Maybe I should silence them.”

“NO!” Ford felt light-headed with panic. “Please…”

“Then speak up a little. And make it a little more personal, maybe?”

Bracing himself against the ground, Ford took a couple of deep breaths. Then he spoke up again.

“I, Stanford Pines, swear my loyalty to you, Bill Cipher. My mind, my body, and my soul are yours. I will stay by your side, from now…” He swallowed, trying to keep his voice from shaking, to keep it loud and clear. “…until the end of time.”

A couple of agonizing seconds passed.

“See? Was that so difficult, Fordsy?”

Ford exhaled quietly when Bill held out his hand. He took it in his own, bent down his head, and froze. Memories of their private moments resurfaced in his mind and mingled with bitter hatred and regret.

“Well?” Bill asked lightly.

Ford felt sick. He pressed his mouth to the back of Bill’s cold hand, unmoving and passionless.

Bill put his other hand on Ford’s head. In the past, it had been a gesture of assurance and comfort. A gesture of love, Ford had believed. Now, the gentleness of Bill’s touch did little to conceal his threat.

With desperate fervor, Ford kissed his hand again, but Bill didn’t seem content yet; his other hand had lost itself in Ford’s hair.

Humiliation burned his cheeks as he parted his lips and started kissing Bill’s knuckles, gently sucking on the skin. The wet sounds made his stomach turn, and yet…

Bill grabbed a fistful of his hair, and Ford trembled with fear and shameful arousal.


End file.
